Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Phoenix)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Phoenix) ist eine frei erfundene Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie des Nutzers Phoenix/Der Player. Die Serie hat ihre Prämiere am 26. August 2014 thumb|204px|Die TMNT sind zurück in NYC. Handlung Die Handlung schließt im allgemeinen an die der 2012 Animationsserie an und besteht zum Großteil aus Elementen dieser Serie, allerdings werden auch einige Elemente aus anderen Medien bzw. Spielen mit eingeschlossen. Episoden Ausstrahlung Bei dieser Serie herrschen keine fixen Ausstrahlungstermin. In Ferienzeiten werden mehr Episoden produziert als in Schulzeiten, da sich unsere Autoren während der Schulzeit mehr auf ihre schulischen Leistung konzentrieren müssen! Nach jeder Staffel gibt es eine Serienpause von 2-3 Wochen. Während dieser Zeit werden keine '''Episoden produziert! Für die Episoden Ausstrahlung gilt im allgemeinen: '''Schulzeit: = 1 Episode alle 2 Wochen = Ferienzeit: 1 Episode pro Woche oder mehr (Variation sehr stark) Unterstützung Unterstützt wird die Serie durch "BlasTech Episoden Studios". Theme Song Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Heroes in a half shell Turtle power! Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team On the scene,cool teens doing ninja things So extreme, out of the sewers like laser beams Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza kings Can't stop these radical dudes The secret of the ooze made the chosen few Emerge from the shadows to make their move The good guys win and the bad guys lose Leonardo's the leader in blue, Does anything it takes to get his ninjas through Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines Raphael has the most attitude on the team Michelangelo,he's one of a kind, And you know just where to find him when it's Party time Master splinter taught them every single skill They need To be one lean, mean, green incredible team Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Heroes in a half shell Turtles power! (Dieser Titelsong ist nicht von uns, daher besitzen wir auch keine Rechte daran) Schau dir hier den Theme Song an Episoden ' Season 1: Many Mutants' ' Episode 1: '''Good or Bad? ' Episode 2: Phoenix der Feuervogel ' Episode 3: '''The Mutant Prison ' Episode 4: 'Turtles, Shredder and Mutagen ' Episode 5: Shredders Mutagen-Plan ' Episode 6: 'Mutants and Turtles ' Episode 7: 'The most wanted Mutant '' ''Episode 8: The Danger ::' Episode 9: 'Caseys Enemy ::' Episode 10: 'Enter Tokka ::' Episode 11: 'Evil Mutants Part 1 ::' Episode 12: 'Evil Mutants Part 2 ::' Episode 13: 'The Retromutagen ::' Episode 14: 'Buzzkill vs. Donnie ::' Episode 15: 'Newtralizer change the side ::' Episode 16: 'Alopex, the true Ninja ::' Episode 17:' A New Friend? ::' Episode 18:' Two Mutant Cats ::' Episode 19:' The Other Dimension ::' Episode 20: 'Old Enemys Part 1 ::' Episode 21: 'Old Enemys Part 2 :: ::Season 2: Shredder Attacks :::Episode 1: TBA :::Episode 2: TBA :::Episode 3: TBA :::Episode 4: TBA :::Episode 5: 'TBA :::'Episode 6: TBA :::Episode 7: TBA :::Episode 8: TBA :::Episode 9: TBA :::Episode 10: TBA :::Episode 11: TBA :::Episode 12 TBA :::Episode 13: TBA :::Episode 14: TBA :::Episode 15: TBA :::Episode 16: TBA :::Episode 17: TBA :::Episode 18: TBA :::Episode 19: TBA :::Episode 20: TBA :::Episode 21: TBA Trivia * Die Serie hatte aufgrund mangelnder Zeit eine lange Pause von etwa 4-5 Monaten. Allerdings wird derzeit daran gearbeitet die versäumten Episoden wieder aufzuholen. * Das empfehlenswerte Mindestalter beträgt 12 Jahre * Ideen für die Serie können gerne in den Kommentaren dieser Seite eingebracht werden. Es wird allerdings keine Garantie gegeben, dass diese auch übernommen werden * Jede Staffel beschäftigt sich mit einem anderen Hauptfeind/ anderen Hauptfeinden :::